


Why Can't I Keep My Fingers Of You?

by MoonIsNeverAlone



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Date Night, F/F, Feelings, First Time, Kitchen Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonIsNeverAlone/pseuds/MoonIsNeverAlone
Summary: Nakia comes over for date night





	Why Can't I Keep My Fingers Of You?

Nakia had come over for dinner. You had cooked her some delicious food and served it with a fruity white wine. You’ve been flirting and complimenting her all night. Now you were standing in the kitchen. She watched you mix a drink she agreed to have with you from the kitchen counter. Nakia was leaning against it with a loose and relaxed look that pulled you in. You stopped what you doing.

And in that moment you discovered just how stunning Nakia was. The silence was heavy and her look expectant. You knew she wouldn’t touch you first. She never had, but she had told you that it would take her some time.

You had to get closer to her. You had to touch her. You just couldn’t keep your hands of her any longer. You lifted Nakia up and got her on the kitchen counter she had been standing in front of. You had to admit that you had been thinking of being able to do this when you had it installed. You just hadn’t known who would end up on it and you were glad it was her. She looked incredible with the left halter of her flowing summer dress dangling to the side. It revealed part of her lacy, shiny purple bra. How you wanted to tear it all off and pleasure her immediately. Her eyes were telling you she’d let you, but you wanted her to say it.

So you asked her: “Do you want to do this?”

“Do _you_?” Nakia asked in return.

“Yeah. I really want you.” you said. Your hands itching to be on her hips.

“I want you too,” she nodded and spread her legs. You caught a glimpse of her matching lacy panties.

You breathed in deep and kissed her. Her lips were full and soft perfectly fitting yours. So was her body.

You reached behind her and opened her dress. It got stuck and made you both laugh. You fumbled a little bit, but then you got it. Her dress slid off and bunched around her hips. God Nakia was beautiful. You looked at each other for a moment and then you had to kiss her again.

You opened her bra and she took it off letting it fall between you. She was breathing slightly heavier and it made you want to make her scream.

You used your hands to play with her breasts and she took a deep breath that came out in a pleased sigh then tipped her head back. Yóu kissed her neck then slowly enjoying your lips on her body and her reactions to it.

“This is so good,” Nakia sighed.

“Oh baby you ain’t seen nothing yet. This is just the beginning,” you murmured into her skin. She perked up.

“Look who’s talking big. You gonna act on it too? Or is talk all this is?”

“Girl don’t be impatient. Let me take care of you. I got you,” you said. She smiled at you slowly but surely.

“Okay.” Nakia kissed you and leaned back on her elbows. Her head was thrown back again so you let go of her right breast, the one with the piercing, to free your left hand and reach for the seam of her dress to push it up. Then you leaned in to suck her nipple.

Her breath picked up again. Nakia made a sound that sounded pleased and at the verge of a giggle. It was a beautiful sound. You sucked just a little bit harder playing with her other nipple and massaging her left thigh just to tease her.

She had told you that she liked the anticipation and it showed. Nakia spread her legs even more and scooted closer, showing signs of impatience in the way her hips slightly motioned back and forth.

You let your hand wander higher and started toying with her panties. They were lacy and already so wet that your fingers just slid over them.

You couldn’t wait to finger her and get your tongue in there too, but for the moment you had decided to see if you could make her even wetter. You pressed down her clit just a little bit and she moaned.

By now you had to be as wet as her. Nakia was so sexy and every movement of her’s just got to you. She was rolling her hips just a little trying to rub against your finger.

You took it away and she made a choking sound, but you had to taste her. Nakia looked up at you and watched you lick and suck your finger, her eyes big and round. She grabbed your face and kissed you. Her tongue in your mouth was making you hot. You slipped two fingers behind her panties and rubbed her clit.

She was moaning and you increased the pressure a bit.

“I swear if you don’t take my panties of right fucking now,” Nakia said with a desperate and somehow humorous tone. You pushed her back so this time she was lying down. Then lifted her hips up to get her panties off and threw them to the side.

You kissed her stomach and she squirmed a little bit so you started kissing the insides of her thighs instead and played with her clit. This had her moaning continuously.

God she was so wet you just slipped one finger into her and it went in making a wet sound. You couldn’t help yourself you had to start licking her. Nakia was moaning and that shit was hot. She was so delicious to you and the sounds her body was making were getting you hot. You could feel yourself throbbing, but you could wait. You wanted to give her the time and attention she deserved.

So you devoted yourself to fingering her while sucking on her clit. Her moans were getting higher and her thighs were squeezing your head. This woman was making you lightheaded and you were enjoying every single moment of it.  

“Yeah right there. I’m gonna come. Just like that, babe.” Nakia said and you sucked a bit harder. She was trying to trust her hips up but because she had nothing to stand on. It was rather a sexy roll of her hips that kept pushing her pussy in your face. Nakia was so damn hot. You sucked and hummed, which made her scream and come. It felt like half your face was completely wet and she was panting and twitching.

Your finger was still in her lightly pushing back and forth. Nakia kissed you and licked herself from your lips, sucking your tongue. Then she smiled at you.

“So about that eight inch under your bed?” she smiled. It was a dazed and slightly teary eyed smile full of promises.

You were both wet and half naked in your kitchen and the night had just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I know this is niche as fuck.
> 
> If you did though leave a comment and kudos.
> 
> I'm @moonisneveralone on tumblr this is unbetad.


End file.
